Elevator Confessions
by AkiyaRaeXVI
Summary: The power goes down at NG, Ryuichi Sakuma is trapped in an elevator with Suguru Fujisaki...is it time to tell the kid why he was REALLY banned from watching Nittle Grasper practise when he was a child?


**Title: **Elevator Confessions

**Author:** AkiyaRae

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Gravitation or its characters T_T if i did there'd be graphic smexx goddammit!

**Warning:** Just a kiss...nothing else really happens...unless you WANT a chapter 2

**Blurb: **The power goes down at NG, Ryuichi Sakuma is trapped in an elevator with Suguru Fujisaki...is it time to tell the kid why he was REALLY banned from watching Nittle Grasper practise when he was a child?

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Suguru ran as fast as he could to catch the elevator. He was running late as it was and he had a credo to maintain of being the most punctual member of the band. it wasn't until the doors shut behind him that he realised who was riding the elevator with him.

It was Ryuichi Sakuma, Suguru could remember when he was a little younger he used to watch Nittle Grasper during their practice sessions. That was before he was banned from them altogether. Ever since he had been told he wasn't allowed to keep going around and playing with Ryu and watching them make music, Suguru had tried to avoid all three of them as much as possible.

Even though he had to frequently see Tohma at both work and family functions, Suguru pretended he didn't exist most of the time. That or used that family smile and pretended that he didn't hate the blonde for taking away the only respite he had from his overbearing mother when he was just a child.

Noriko Ukai was easy to ignore, since she was rarely in the building and only in to record or distract Ryuichi when he was getting too mischievous.

Ryuichi on the other hand, had taken a liking to Shuichi and to Bad Luck in general. Which meant that Suguru couldn't escape the childish man no matter how hard he tried. He didn't understand it himself, why he hated Nittle Grasper so much, or why it was so important to surpass them and his cousin Tohma. All he knew was right now he was stuck within a small enclosed space with the vocalist of his most hated band.

It was silent for the most part. Well as much as you could call silence Ryuichi Sakuma humming away at some idiotic song or other tapping his foot in time to the invisible music. Suguru merely sighed inaudibly and stared at the closed doors waiting for the number to say '6'.

A moment after he glanced at the number 4 slowly changing to 5 the g-force of the lift going up just stopped. Most of the lights went out save for the emergency red and blue ones. Suguru sighed again, out loud this time so Ryuichi could hear him.

Oh wonderful, thought Suguru, stuck in an evelvator with demented Ryuichi. This had to be a nightmare come true. What perfect timing for a blackout, thought Suguru sarcastically, when /I'm/ in the bloody elevator with the guy.

"Is Su-chan mad no-da?" Asked Ryuichi in that childish voice that drove Suguru positively mental.

"No, I'm fine Sakuma-san." Then why did he find himself patronising the twit just like Tohma does? Suguru just shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he really had to stop comparing himself to that blonde headed half-wit.

"But Su-chan looks cranky no-da!" Ryuichi exclaimed holding Suguru's shoulder making him turn and face him.

"Don't touch me Sakuma-san." Suguru glared at the vocalist, the brunette in turn seen the cut throat daggers and let the boys shoulder go. Ryuichi lowered his head slightly so Suguru could no longer see the taller mans eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ryuichi's somewhat normal voice said after a moments silence. "I didnt mean..." Ryuichi looked up at Suguru with his slanted bishie eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Bit late for apologising isn't it?" Suguru snapped back. Ryuichi just looked on at the smaller male with his piercing electric blue eyes.

"I don't think it's ever too late to apologise." Ryuichi inwardly smirked then as he placed his next metaphorical card on the table. "Or are you really too much like Tohma and not understanding of the word forgiveness." Suguru stuttered a moment before pulling himself together.

"I'm not like him at all." Ryuichi stepped back a bit to observe the teen.

"Are you really?" Suguru looked back up at the vocalist with the biggest glare he could muster. It wasn't long before Ryuichi's slightly smirking face was enough to make Suguru's glare die down and turn into a sigh.

"Maybe I am..." Suguru said defeated. "...I just want to surpass him I suppose...or maybe its to get back at him..." Ryuichi's expression changed to confusion at that.

"Get back at Toh-kun no-da? Why?" A childish question came, Suguru looked up with a half smile. But regardless of the fact that his lips were pointing up it was a sad smile filled with bitterness.

"He banned me." Suguru said simply as if that answered the question. And unlike most times within times like these, Ryuichi actually knew what the boy was talking about. It only dawned on the vocalist then that Tohma probably never told little 10yr old Suguru why he was no longer allowed to watch Grasper play or why he was no longer allowed to play with Ryuichi.

"He never told you, did he?" Asked a very serious Ryuichi, Suguru's brown eyes locked with blue as he shook his emerald green locks. "You became...a distraction." The last two words were said in a lower voice the the first two. The young keyboardist's eyes went wide with his very audible "Huh?" Ryuichi chuckled slightly.

"You never understood did you?" Ryuichi asked with a slightly more predatory smile on his face as he took a step forward to the teen. Suguru instinctively stepped to the side trying to escape the others now very apparent advances.

"U-understood what Sakuma-san?" Suguru asked feeling a little unnerved at the feeling of the wall behind his heel. Ryuichi moved closer to him and all too suddenly the elevator seemed too small a space for the two of them. The keyboardist was feeling a little chlostrophobic and a little cornered.

"Understood why I always wanted to play with you." Ryuichi's hand was resting next to Suguru's head by the time the other had finished speaking. Fingers that were not his own slowly stroked Suguru's cheek, tracing a pattern down till they were resting perfectly under his chin. Those fingers slowly tilted Suguru's head up.

Ryuichi's heart soared when he noticed the pink blush that had spread its way across Suguru's cheeks. Even at that simple touch the boy had reacted. Ryuichi leaned in really close so he only had to whisper what he had to say next.

"I always wanted to play with Tohma'ss cute cousin because I knew." Ryuichi said playfully with a smirk, the hand on the wall pushed Suguru gently to be flush with the vertical surface. "Because I knew he would grow up to the cutest uke the world has ever seen." Suguru's blush deepened then, a small noise of subconscious protest escaped his rosy lips. Ryuichi's lips were now pressed lightly against Suguru's ear, each breath tickling the small shell. "And I wanted him all to myself."

The last sentence had Suguru inwardly gasp and hold his breath. Did the vocalist really just say that? Ryuichi Sakuma, THE Ryuichi Sakuma just confess to wanting to have Suguru since the keyboardist was just a child.

"Sakuma-san..." Suguru said slowly not knowing what to do. Ryuichi wanted to leap and jump for joy at the boys very virginal responses to his advances.

"Ryu." Ryuichi corrected. He knew why he did what he did next, and he would never regret it. Because the moment his supple song-trained lips were caressing petal-soft ones in a tender kiss, nothing else mattered in the world. And that feeling of sheer bliss that the brunette was feeling was reciprocated in kind from the boy.

Suguru had never known why not playing with the older male had sucked so much. Or why it had hurt. He had always thought it was because Tohma stole his reprieve from his parents. But no, it all made sense now. He hated it so much because, even at that age, he was falling for the international god. He felt just like another fan who had fallen into the sex-gods trap.

I mean come on, the man practically oozes sex from every oriface and skin pore on his body. It happened quickly, Suguru wanting the kiss to end when a little voice in the back of his mind started to tel him something that he listened to, and listened to intently. He, Suguru Fujisaki, was not like other fans. Because other fans didn't have Ryuichi's tongue dancing over their lips in a halted elevator during a black out.

Hang on.

Tongue? Suguru's mouth had opened as an instinctive response, not necessarily to give permission to what Ryuichi was about to do. But had he known that Ryuichi's tongue would soon be mapping every inch of his warm, wet oriface. He would have granted it anyway. because it felt so good. (insert Aya getting angry at her cheating husband here) Ryuichi's tongue danced around, stroking Suguru's own.

Suguru pressed his own back tentatively, trying it out. A hand had started to slide up his top leaving a trail of electric sparks in their wake. Both Suguru and Ryuichi were far too distracted with each others mouths and bodies to notice the lights had returned to their full potential. They were both enjoying each others warmth, far too involved in each others movements to notice the movements of the elevator as it slowly ascended once again.

And even as the doors pinged open, they didn't even bother to turn their heads. In fact Suguru had inadvertently chosen this moment to wrap his arms around the vocalists neck to give him more leverage as he got more bold in the kiss. he caused himself to moan, and Ryuichi to sigh happily when he did this. because at the same time as leaning up, his shirt had ridden up AND their crotches had rubbed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Came a scream from a familiar, overly stressed, producer. Ryuichi didn't even bother to stop kissing Suguru, and Suguru (for the first time since he started working at NG) didn't give a damn, he was enjoying himself far too much. "Ohhh god not you too Suguru!" Sakano began as his spazzy tone started, his body going black while his head went chibi with rivers of tears falling from his eyes. "Don't tell me when the power went out you got stuck in the elevator with Ryuichi, and you were mixing it up, licking and banging too!" Sakano began spinning tazzy-devil style toward the nearest wall. "OH WE'RE RUINED!!!"

K stepped over the crying Sakano who was currently going on about something along the lines of "if the president finds out his vocalist and cousin were kissing he'll blame it all on me and the next tour will be cancelled". When the American reached the pair he at first had the dilemma of trying to choose which male to point the gun at first. It was then that he realised that he had two hands and two guns.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out both Ryuichi and Suguru had guns to their heads in no time. Ryuichi smiled into the kiss and broke it off winking at Suguru before going full-chibi mode and turning on K.

"KUMAGOROU BEAM!!!!" He shouted throwing his pink teddy (where did that come from? hn...oh well its Ryuichi) at K knocking him square in the eyes. the minute that K had stepped away from the sensors the elevator doors had closed. The second they were between floors Ryuichi hit the red lever stopping the elevator, he smirked at the heavily blushing but also smirking Suguru.

"Oops...hand slipped." Ryuichi said playfully stalking up to Suguru who just laughed.

"Well...are you going to do something productive with the 'black out'?" Suguru asked playing along, he quickly earned himself to be practically slammed against the wall and his lips to be ravished again. But he didn't care, it tasted good, felt good and above all made him feel good. And for the first time in little Suguru's life he felt happy that he wasn't working himself into an early grave.

Because after all its amazing what can happen in a black out. Especially when theres confessions of the Stalled-Elevator kind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** *yawnyface* tis 2:44am you mean jerks...but there done complito! thanks for Aya-rin for giving me words when i needed them otherwise this would not have made sense or you would see the same adjectives over and over and over again!

.: Anything worth taking seriously is worth blowing up :.

~AkiyaRae


End file.
